


I'll Give My Life (To Protect Him)

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cara Dune is a sweetie pie, Crying, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Don't worry everyone ends up happy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grandpa Greef Karga, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, lots and lots of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR THE MANDALORIAN SEASON TWO FINALE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!*A fix it for... that scene. You all know it, you all love it, or you hate it - or both simultaneously, like me. Let's see if we can't fix that real quickly here.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Fennec Shand, Din Djarin & Greef Karga, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 28
Kudos: 392
Collections: The Best Parent Din Djarin Fics





	I'll Give My Life (To Protect Him)

**Author's Note:**

> UMMMM YEAH. OUCH. I AM SO HURT YET I HAVE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER, WHAT IS THIS JON FAVREAU HUH
> 
> Anyway here's the fix-it I know we all need terribly after that amazing yet oh so painful ending - I hope I do it justice <333
> 
> Oh yeah, SPOILERS FOR THE MANDALORIAN SEASON FINALE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PLEASE GO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN'T!!!
> 
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *
> 
> Okie, onto da story!!

“Hey, go on. That’s who you belong with. He’s one of your kind.”

Din’s shaky voice was unmistakable - everyone in the room knew what was about to happen. And, quite frankly, no one wanted it to happen. Not even the Jedi in the room; he knew a bond when he saw one, and the one between these two was unmistakable.

It pained him to separate them. It truly did.

They seemed like they had something very special.

“I will see you again,” Din said, almost in a whisper, as he held Grogu in his arms - for what he knew would be the last time. “I promise.”

Grogu cooed sadly, knowing as well that their time was so precious and short. 

And so, he reached out his hand to touch Din’s helmet… maybe, just maybe…

The Mandalorian didn’t even hesitate for a second when he realized what was being asked of him. He removed his helmet instantly, and was barely able to contain himself when the little womp rat reached out to caress his cheek.

He almost chuckled out of not knowing what the heck else to do… he loved this kid so much.

And right after he got him back, he was being forced to give him up again.

Still, he knew it was what had to be done.

“Time to go, pal,” Din whispered, trying his damndest to keep the tears that were cracking at his walls inside his eyes. “I’ll… I’ll miss you so much.”

Grogu was placed gently on the floor, but he immediately clinged onto Din’s boot. Neither of them wanted to separate… this was the hardest thing either of them had to do.

“I promise… I… I’ll see you again, buddy,” Din whispered, trying his hardest not to let any tears fall down, lest they hit the kid’s soft, wrinkly head.

Cara let out a shaky breath, trying not to cry just like Din; Bo-Katan, Fennec, and Kosha all watched in wonder, not as emotionally attached to the kid as Din or even Cara. Even still, they all felt the pain of watching these two want to stay with each other, knowing they couldn’t.

A droid then wheeled itself out from behind the Jedi, chirping happily as it saw the Child. Grogu turned around, looking at the droid for a brief moment, even seeming happy to see him, but his attention immediately went back to Din, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

The Jedi then spoke up. “You have taken good care of him.”

“...How do you...” Din said, not really sure of what else to say.

“He would not be this adamant about staying with you if you hadn’t,” the Jedi remarked, smiling softly. “This little one is very special.”

“Yes, he is,” Din nodded, feeling the pain of separation rearing its ugly head even more with every extra second he and the kid were given with each other.

The Jedi seemed to be deep in thought as his attention went back and forth between Grogu and Din, and everyone in the room waited to hear what he had to say next.

“It will be dangerous,” the Jedi said, “but… there is a possibility that would allow you two to remain together.”

Din’s eyes shot up, and Grogu seemed to now be intrigued at the conversation. “H-How?” Din asked, his voice almost desperate, his eyes pleading with the Jedi to let him know more.

“The little one is very talented, but he has not mastered his abilities,” the Jedi explained. “However, I would also go out and say he has not come of age yet where he _can_ master said abilities. Thus, he would need a protector to raise him until he is ready.”

Din didn’t know what else to do except let out a small, watery laugh. 

C-Could it be… 

He and the kid could have just a little while longer with one another?

“I must preface though - once he is ready, he will most likely seek out a Jedi to begin mastering his abilities,” the Jedi said, though not cockily - almost with solemness in his tone. “I must ask - are you ready for the challenges that come with protecting him until this time comes?”

“Absolutely,” Din said, without hesitation. “I will give my life to protect the Child.”

The Jedi smiled, and nodded. “Then that is all I needed to hear. May the Force be with you.”

Din nodded, and the Jedi knelt down to pat Grogu on the head. “Goodbye, little one. Until we meet again.”

Grogu almost seemed to smile, reaching out his hand to wave goodbye to the Jedi and his droid. The Jedi smiled again, and turned on his heel after standing back up to exit the Imp base. 

“Wait!” Din called out. The Jedi stopped, and turned around again. “What is your name? So I can contact you once he comes of age.”

The Jedi simply smiled. 

“Luke. Luke Skywalker. And don’t worry, Din Djarin - you will know when that time comes.”

And with that, Luke and his droid made their exit.

Din looked down, only to see Grogu retreating back to his boot, hugging it happily and cooing as he clutched onto it for dear life. Din couldn’t help it - he laughed. A happy, relieved, joyous laugh that could only be described as relief washing over him like a tide.

“Yeah buddy,” Din smiled, tears now flowing down his cheeks. “Looks like you and I’ve got more adventures together, huh?”

Grogu smiled, babbling happily as he lifted his arms up. Din didn’t hesitate to pick him up, and hold him close to his chest in reprieve… 

This had been a pretty eventful day.

But damn, he was just happy to have his kid back…

**-0-**

The ride back to Nevarro was quiet.

And that was just what Din desired - a moment of peace. This day had been more emotional to him than the past few years of his life, maybe last several, so all he desired was a nice, quiet moment. Boba, Fennec, and Cara were all very respectfully quiet (the first two didn’t talk much anyway, but still).

When they finally touched down, Din shook hands with Boba - now both Mandalorians were without their helmets, and finally looking at each other for the first time. “Will we be seeing you again?” asked Din, holding Grogu in his other arm.

Boba smirked. “Maybe. I should hope so; our time together has been quite nice. However, Fennec and I have unfinished business to attend to.

“But, till our paths cross,” Fennec said, almost smiling as she brushed her fingers against the Child’s ear, causing him to smile - and almost her in return, “for what it’s worth… I fully agree.”

Din nodded, thanking them both again. Cara repeated Din’s actions, even going in for a hug with Fennec - the latter didn’t reciprocate for a second, but she quickly accepted her friend in her arms.

And as the cargo hold hatch opened, Cara looked at Din and Grogu with a soft smile. “You ready, buddy?”

“Yep,” Din nodded. “And you, kid?”

Grogu babbled excitedly, ready to see Grandpa Greef again no doubt.

“Hey,” Cara smiled, taking Din’s hand into hers, reassuring him with a firm squeeze. “You okay?”

He looked around at the planet which had become like a home away from home to him ever since the first defeat of Moff Gideon, now probably his actual home for a while…

He was okay with that.

“...I am now,” Din answered honestly.

Cara smiled once more at him, walking hand in hand with him down the cargo hold stairwell. As they exited the bay, Greef Karga stepped up to them - he stopped for a brief moment when he saw Din’s face, but his smile remained ever present.

“There he is,” Greef beamed.

“It’s good to see you too, Greef,” Din smiled.

“I was mostly talkin’ to him!” Greef said, pointing at Grogu, laughing as he shook Din’s hand. “It’s good to see you again, Mando.”

“You too,” Din smiled. “And… have you met Grogu yet?”

Greef’s eyes went wide, and then he laughed uproariously. “Grogu?! Come here, you!” He carefully took the Child from Mando’s arms, smiling as he patted his head. “You’ve got a lot of explaining to do young man, you know that?”

Grogu started babbling incoherently, and Greef nodded along, seemingly understanding every word of what the kid was saying. Cara giggled, and then turned her attention to Din.

“You promise me you’re okay?” she asked.

“You don’t have to keep asking me that,” Din told her, though his eyes gave away he really, really didn’t mind at all.

“I know,” Cara said, patting his shoulder with her free hand, still holding his other one. “But see, I care about you. So I don’t think I’ll stop, hmm?”

Din chuckled. “Thank you, Cara. You’ve… you’ve really been my rock throughout this.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me now,” Cara said, laughing softly. “Now it’s my turn. C’mere, you.”

She pulled Din in for the warmest, comfiest hug she could possibly give to him, and he practically melted. This was not the norm for Din Djarin, the feared Mandalorian bounty hunter that could neutralize a level-five danger target within hours of acquiring a puck…

But screw it.

He just got his kid back - now was no time for normality.

Now was the time to be happy.

And for the first time in a while, Din was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I've lowkey been lil bit sad lately and I just gotta say, writing this made me feel truly happy. If you get the inspiration, write - it's so good for the soul when you can. <3
> 
> Please, comment if you would like!! I'd love to hear what you thought! And dropping a kudos would also make me so happy, and I would really appreciate it <3
> 
> And you can find me on Tumblr @caitlinsnow-yayyy !! Please come stop by, I'd love some friends to cry with over this finale <3 Love you all so much!!


End file.
